To Lose or To Gain: Cuts and One-Shots
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: This is where I'll put the cuts or chapters which didn't work out and one-shots for this series.


_Disclaimer – I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. This was originally going to be chapter five of To Lose or to Gain: Iroh's Child. The flow didn't feel right so I ended up starting a book for any potential cuts and one-shots which can't stand on their own for To Lose or to Gain._

**To Lose or to Gain: Cuts and One-Shots  
****_Morning Tea_**

The morning started with the rise of the sun. Azulon let the warm sunlight slowly warm his old bones while he mentally prepared himself for instructing the head of Iroh's household in how he expected the managing of his youngest grandson to proceed. Lady Akane carefully sent word regarding every detail including the fact the youngest prince refused his morning meal.

In fact, there was an incident.

Said incident didn't worry him much as Zuko ate his later meals, yet Akane reported the boy didn't eat much. Zuko also reacted negatively when the servants attempted changing his clothing. "_He'll settle in when Iroh gets back. We simply need to be patient until then._" Azulon's eyes narrowed. "_No, we need to be patient longer. There is no telling what Ozai's actions have wrought on Zuko._" He sat in his room viewing the rising sun before morning meal when a servant came in clearing his throat before quickly bowing. One of Azulon's eyebrows shot up wondering what the servant wanted. "Yes?"

"General Iroh is here to see you." The servant's voice strained revealing something was amiss, yet Iroh showing up early in the morning when he was in fact expected back later today or sometime tomorrow was in itself amiss.

Azulon waved his hand. "Let him in."

"Yes, sir." The servant stood and opened the door allowing Iroh into the room.

The Fire Lord examined his eldest carefully taking in the worn armor which Iroh still wore and the frown plastered on the other noble's face. While examining Iroh he saw something small move behind his son, but one of Iroh's hands disappeared behind his back. The corner of his mouth twisted. "My beloved son. While I am overjoyed to see you, I'm saddened it must be under such circumstances."

Iroh cleared his throat. "_What_ happened between you and Ozai?"

Azulon's eyes narrowed. "How did you find out about _that_?" Iroh's frown remained on his face making Azulon let out a sigh of annoyance when the something small behind Iroh peeked out from behind ever so slightly. Azulon's fingers drummed on the chair he sat comfortably in while watching his grandson. "Zuko…" The child let out a yelp and disappeared from view. "Step forward Zuko."

"Father…." Iroh continued glaring at him meaning he took displeasure in the Fire Lords actions.

Said Fire Lord waved him off. "Zuko, step out so I can see you." He watched his grandson step forward. Zuko's beautiful golden eyes were filled with fear, but his small body trembled while one hand tucked behind his back and the other gripped onto Iroh's hand. Despite the child's trepidation, he made a quick bow. "Zuko, what have you been told? I told the servants not to tell you anything, so how did you find out?"

"Azula. He found out from Azula." Iroh's words made Zuko look up at his uncle in panic.

"Nasty child." Azulon felt his tongue twist in irritation yet noticed the wide-eyed look Zuko now sent his way. "Tell me Zuko, what did she say?"

A squeak escaped from Zuko's mouth. "She, I…"

"Zuko."

Azulon watched Iroh's callused hands tighten slightly around Zuko's small hand. "She said I was to be sacrificed."

"Yes. Yes, I did say that." The Fire Lord heard a sob escape Zuko's mouth while the boy stepped backward and slightly behind Iroh. The child clung to the side of his uncle, but he saw tears begin to well in the child's eyes.

"What slight did my brother cause that the Fire Lord should wish to break my heart even more than it is by sending my beloved nephew to be with my beloved Lu Ten?" The fact Iroh used the words Fire Lord instead of father indicated the level of anger he held towards Azulon.

The Fire Lord's eyes widened slightly upon realizing the reason Zuko was near tears, but he leaned into his hand. "Nasty child." He watched Zuko's lip begin to tremble. He attempted to soften his expression for the boy while a single tear ran down the boy's face. Zuko quickly wiped it away and took a deep breath while attempting a brave face. "I don't mean you."

Zuko's mouth opened slightly in confusion while Iroh pointed his finger accusingly at his own father. "You! You've already lost a grandson and want to lose another? Has the Fire Lord become a fool?"

"It's good to see you have your usual spitfire, but I believe there's been a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?" Iroh nearly choked on his own words, but he looked as if he wanted to use his trademark move. "_What_ did Ozai do that you would order him to kill Zuko?"

"He wanted your birthright!" Azulon found the anger he felt a few days ago returning, yet his hands tightened upon seeing a few more tears run down the young prince's face. "Why shouldn't his punishment for such treasonous action fit the crime? He needs to know the pain of losing his first-born son and as such will sacrifice Zuko."

"Then the Fire Lord is a fool killing off his own bloodline!"

"The Fire Lord is no fool in giving the child one son cares not at all for to the son who would cherish said child unconditionally as if he were his own." Azulon watched Iroh's facial features soften indicating confusion, but any thoughts from either the Fire Lord or his eldest son were forgotten when the child standing in the room burst into tears. Azulon folded his fingers in frustration yet in partial hope he hid his facial features in hopes of not further frightening his young grandson.

His own facial features softened upon seeing Iroh turn towards Zuko. Azulon's eldest knelt down on one knee and placed his calloused hands on the boy's shoulders while his mouth twisted into a smile. One hand eventually moved towards the top of his head ruffling the top knot slightly. "There, there. Whatever is the matter?"

Azulon watched Zuko look over at him, yet the crying slowed. He watched the boy lean in and whisper something to Iroh, but he found himself sitting up slightly straighter upon seeing the look of worry on Iroh's face. The Fire Lord watched his eldest reach out quickly and pull Zuko into a hug before turning and glaring at his father.

"Zuko, come here." His grandson swallowed yet complied to the request of the Fire Lord. He waited until Zuko stood right in front of him before reaching out and gently lifting Zuko into his lap before wrapping one arm behind the child's back and placed an old hand on the boy's arm. He watched a look of confusion appear on Zuko's face and then watched Zuko wipe away tears in an attempt at making himself more presentable. "You know now that I am not having you killed, so why did you cry? By honest with me."

"Why are you erasing Lu Ten?"

Azulon let his mouth twist into a frown before gently lifting Zuko's chin slightly with one hand so he might look into the eyes which matched his own father's. "Why, dear child, would you think that?"

"I thought I was a nasty child."

The Fire Lord tightened his grip on Zuko slightly. "Did you hear that from your father?"

"You said it!" Zuko's wide, golden colored eyes and the way his mouth formed a pout indicated the child through what he said was the truth.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Azulon turn and look at Iroh. "What?"

"You did say nasty child twice."

"I was referring to that nasty fire imp of Ozai's."

"Zuko doesn't realize you're talking about Azula."

"Why?" The start of Zuko's question made Azulon turn his head. "Why me? Why not Azula? She's the child prod…"

Azulon took a deep breath, but the deep breath and possibly the look on his face made Zuko stop speaking, but the boy glanced away. The Fire Lord gently lifted Zuko's chin so he would look him in the eye again. "You've still not explained why you think I'm erasing Lu Ten?"

"You put me in his room."

"I'm sure that's only until your grandfather has another room prepared."

The Fire Lord turned his head and glared at his eldest. "Iroh."

"So, you're not erasing Lu Ten?" Zuko started cheering up, but his golden eyes twinkled with admiration. "Thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Lu Ten's important to me."

Azulon felt the corners of his mouth twist up. Iroh cleared his throat. "You were important to him as well Zuko, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind you using his room even when you have your own. I'm also sure he would want you to have some of his things. Like his tsungi horn. He was going to teach you, remember."

"But…"

"Don't worry. I'll teach you." Iroh walked over and lifted Zuko out of Azulon's lap. The Fire Lord watched Iroh guide the boy over to where the servant stood and placed the boy's hand into that of the servants. "If you don't mind, could you show Prince Zuko his grandfather's Pai Sho board while the Fire Lord and I talk?" The servant nodded his head and led Zuko away, yet Azulon watched his grandson glance over his shoulder. The look on his face almost asked if things really were okay, but when they were gone Iroh let out a deep sigh. "What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" Azulon let out a sigh while waving his hand towards the tea set Iroh enjoyed using.

"You said something about Ozai not caring about Zuko. I honestly don't know why you'd say that, but you said that in front of Zuko."

"You weren't there Iroh. You didn't see what I did, but you don't know the damage Ozai's done which may never be undone."

_Note – If this seems to end at a strange point that is because this is where I stopped because the flow of the story wasn't flowing the way I wanted it to. It is possible I tried putting too much into one chapter. Some of the stuff shows up in chapter six, and some will show up in chapter seven._


End file.
